


Fratrem

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Protective Siblings, References to Depression, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: *trigger warning-attempted suicide* *rated M for mature* What if Newt attempting to jump off the maze walls wasn't the end but a new beginning? What if he found himself in Maze B with his sister Sonya and the other girls? What would happen then? Would his sister be the savior that he needed all along?





	1. Fratrem chapter 1

Fratrem Prologue and Chapter 1  
A/N: This particular plot bunny came to me today and settled in my brain. Kinda like the flare. So, I decided to write it to get it out. You know the deal. If I like it and the response it gets, I’ll write more. Theme song for this chapter is If Everyone Cared by Nickelback. (Yes I know the band sucks but oh well. I like it. Deal.)-MoonlitShadow

Prologue  
He had been a runner for so long. It felt like forever since he had seen the outside of the walls. 

They hadn’t been letting him out in the maze recently since his depression had been getting worse. The medjacks were watching him every day almost all day afraid almost that he’d wither away in self misery. But today, today was a good day he decided. 

 

Today was the day, that he’d die. Slipping past the medjacks that night wasn’t hard. Both were asleep after the bonfire and he felt a slight sense of eagerness to do this now. Tonight. Finding a place without Grievers that night in the maze was particularly easy. 

 

It was unusually quiet in the maze. The wind whipped from every corner making goosebumps stand on his skin and his hair fall lightly over his brown eyes. It was time. Climbing the vines to the top of the maze was hardly a challenge for someone of such a lithe build who was accustomed to running every day for his life.

 

He made it in little under twenty minutes to the top of the walls. The wind was stronger up here and he loved the feeling of being so free. So uncaged. His eyes scanned the horizon and sighed at the beauty of the night above the maze. The sky was dark and looked like rain. Perfect. The mess his body would leave would be soaked up and washed away by the time they found him. 

 

They’d think it was a Griever. An unfortunate accident. No one would know. And that was the way he wanted it. Alone. Forever. Stretching his arms out to the side he stood on the edge of the maze wall and took a deep breath just as the sound of thunder rumbled in the distance.

And then he fell.

 

Into forever oblivion. 

 

End of Prologue

 

Wicked Compound  
2 a.m.  
Control room 146

 

Thomas scratched at his eyes tiredly as he tried and failed to watch the monitors once again.

 

It was late. Way too late to be awake watching kids. But, Ava had insisted on the late nights. Apparently one of the boys in Maze A was having a rather rough time with depression. She wanted all eyes and ears on them.

 

You know. To make sure. 

That nothing would happen is all. Perfectly responsible, they were. 

Just as he felt himself drifting off, a notification popped up onto all the screens in bright letters. Subject A-5 The Glue’s heart rate had picked up and then suddenly dropped out of sight.

 

Thomas glanced up at the monitors with eyes wide trying desperately to locate the boy. 

 

“What the fuck?” He exclaimed as he searched around the perimeters of the Glade and couldn’t find any sign of the distressed boy. 

 

“No…Not again.” He murmured as he turned his attention and the cameras to the maze where he let out several more expletives when he saw the crumpled figure of a broken blonde smattered on the ground of the maze floor. 

 

“Shit…Shit…Shit…” He said louder and louder as if it were a forgotten mantra. 

 

“AVA!” He screamed as he tried and failed to find a heartbeat on the boy’s vital monitors. 

 

Taking one last look at the broken body on the screen, Thomas turned and ran out of the room hoping that it wasn’t too late. 

 

This time.

 

But the end, it turned out was just the beginning.


	2. Fratrem Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. I'll get more ideas later. And yes there is a little harem thing going on with the girls and one boy of the Maze B. F/F/F/M to be exact. It's deliciously satisfying writing about it. The rating may change. I might make it E so we can have even more fun with the little harem. But for now, enjoy.

Fratrem Chapter 2  
Theme song: The Hammer’s Coming Down-Nickelback

 

Thomas raced through the halls and grabbed anyone on hand as Ava raced beside him towards the elevators leading into the experiments.

 

“Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…” Ava murmured as Thomas shook his head hard. 

 

Sweat poured down his face as the medical crew raced towards their surely already dead patient.

 

“Everyone, move! ETA is two minutes.” Ava shouted as the medical team grabbed a stretcher and medical supplies on the way down to the elevators. 

 

Thomas helped them gather whatever they could before they all disappeared into the first elevator and down to the depths of the labs. 

 

The maze was located on the bottom floor and he knew it was going to take everything they had to make it there before the boy died. 

 

“ETA a minute! Let’s go people!” Ava shouted as Thomas steeled himself for what they’d probably find.

It was now or never.

 

The boy’s time had come. 

 

2 a.m. Maze B

 

Sonya woke up in a cold sweat as she let out a scream of fright waking Harriet and Aris who were asleep beside her. 

 

“Fuck! Yaya you okay?” Aris whispered through the dark as Harriet took her into her arms and he came to sit on her hammock.

 

“I…don’t know.” Sonya breathed out as she tried and failed to catch her breath. 

 

Something was wrong. But what, she wasn’t sure. 

 

She just felt it.

 

It hit her hard and she felt it deep in her chest. 

 

Sweat poured down from her face and soaked her hair to the point that Harriet pursed her lips and nudged Aris to gather the medjacks.

 

“Go. She needs them now.” She whispered as she watched her friend grit her teeth like something unbearable was making its way through her small body. 

 

The medjack girls raced over and dropped to their knees beside Sonya as her breathing felt like it was getting worse. 

 

“What happened? What’s going on?” The head medjack whose name was Alice asked as she began taking Sonya’s vitals. 

 

Harriet shook her head as Aris walked over with Rachel. 

 

Rachel’s eyes quickly assessed the situation and started giving out orders to the others. 

 

“Bring her back to the medjack hut and take care of this there. Right now, I don’t want to disturb the younger kids. Harriet, you’re with me. Aris, stay here. I don’t want you getting caught up in this mess.” 

 

She said with an air of authority that only came with years of running the Glade. 

 

Everyone nodded as the medjacks guided Sonya away to their hut and Harriet shot Aris a look before following Rachel over to their cabin in the woods that they had built. 

 

The walk to the cabin was silent for a few moments until Rachel finally turned to Harriet with concerned blue eyes. 

 

“What the fuck happened, Ri? This is the third time this week that she’s been like this. I’m getting pretty fucking worried. If it gets any worse, I’m going to have to throw her in the slammer.” 

 

She said quietly as Harriet nodded and swallowed a hard lump in her throat. 

 

Sonya had been having some kind of panic episodes for weeks now. 

 

Several times a week. 

 

Rachel let the tip of her tongue trail over her thin lips before she huffed out a breath and looked up at the sky then back at Harriet. 

 

“Something’s going to need to be done. We can’t keep going on like this.” She said as Harriet nodded once more and reached out a gentle hand to place on the older girl’s shoulder. 

 

They were only separated by a year in age, but Rachel always was more the leader type. 

 

 

Rachel had only gotten to the Glade a month before Harriet making Harriet easily Rachel’s second in command. 

 

“Rach. It’s going to be fine. She’s going to be fine. It won’t end like that again.” Harriet murmured as Rachel’s face crumpled momentarily before she steeled herself again.

 

Harriet gently ran a hand over Rachel’s long brown hair in a small act of comfort. 

 

Each girl in the Glade was different. But most of them sought out each other for comfort in many ways. 

 

Even now with the introduction of Aris only a month ago, many girls still opted to seek out each other for affection and to quench their own desires. 

 

Rachel and Harriet had been quite a pair since the beginning of the Glade. 

 

Not to mention their mutual love for Sonya. 

 

The threesome of the Glade had gotten only stronger now that it had turned into a foursome with the strange addition of Aris.

 

Three girls and one boy in a harem type situation brought a lot of attention on them but they merely shrugged it off. 

 

They were the most powerful in the Glade. 

 

No one dared to mention it in their presence. 

 

And now, as that presence was slightly fading; both Harriet and Rachel knew that Sonya would either get the help she needed or would fade away just like so many before her.

 

As the wind rustled around the two girls, Rachel leaned against the wall before Harriet pressed herself hard against her and took her lips captive with her own. Things would sort themselves out. 

 

But for now, all they needed was one another.


End file.
